The Realm of Aurora
by Princess Lady Subaru
Summary: Rewrite of Something More?, it's still a crossover between Inuyasha and Sonic the Hedgehog. Something happened between Sonic and Amy, will this adventure rekindle their felling for eachother? Or tear them apart forever?


I hate life...yes I do...

Rp:You have writers block don't you...

PLS: Maybe...

RP: -Sweatdrops...

Anyway! Since "Something More?" got taken off due to crappy spelling...I'm gonna have to be carefull next time. So I decided to re-write the WHOLE damn thing. I also decided to change the story line a little...Some things are still the same though, and its STILL a cross over with Inuyahsa. Hope it's better than last time. And I changed the title to "The Realm of Aurora"

Blaze: I doubt it.

PLS: -glares- You want to be introduced or not?

Blaze: Yeah, bu-

PLS: THEN SHUT IT! That's strike one, two more and you will NOT be include it.

Blaze: -frowns-

Hope you enjoy the story, and please don't forget to review or point out things...I promise to be a good authoress...on my own terms that is...NO flames please. They shall be either ignored or used to light up my soon to be fire place, so that I can watch to preaty flames dance. Or to BURN a couple of certain HATED people...-hated people flee- If you wonder about "A Party to Remember", that will saty on hold until I have uploaded chapter nine of this re-write. I'll even send out a note.

PLS: Now, before I start ranting...Who'll say the disclaimer?

Alais: I WILL! "Princess Lady Subaru does NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or Inuyasha. If I did, I would've killed off Chris and made Big a better character. As for Inuyasha, if I owned the series...I WOULD'VE _KILLED _THAT CRAPPY DEMON NINJA SUZAKU! GGRRR! HOW DARE HE MOCK THE AWESOME PHOENIX! Ok...I'll stop before I waste up a WHOLE intire page with my ranting...I like pie."

* * *

"Come ON! You'll love it." 

"Rouge, I don't want to.I'm not going."

"Yes, you ARE. Now let's go. I already signed you up."

"But-"

"You'll thank me for this Amy."

It was noon in a beautiful sunny day, and Rouge ignored Amy's complaining and dragged her out of her apartment towards their destination, the Station Square Downtown Theater. Acording to Rouge, there was play auditions for a new play called "The Realm of Aurora". Rouge noticed Amy a little downer than usual, she knew what was the cause of course. How could she not? She and Amy haven't become close friends after the whole Cosmo thing for nothing. Rouge and Amy were roomates too, so they shared an apartment. She knew what today meant to Amy, that's why Rouge decided to sign them up for auditions on pourpose to get her mind off of things, and today.

"We're here." Said Rouge.

"Yeah, that's nice...HEY! OW!" Yelped Amy

"Now listen, honey." Said Rouge pinching Amy's cheeks. "I worked my BUTT off yesterday trying to plan something for today, just so you can concentrate on something else today. Now YOU are going say "Thank you Rouge", enter the building, smile, and have fun! Okay?" Amy nodded, so Rouge let go of amy's cheeks and they both entered the building.

"I still don't hear a "Thank you Rouge for canceling your plans for today just for me, and I'm sorry for acting like an ingrate.""

"-sigh- Thank you Rouge."

Amy and Rouge got inside the Auditorium, but were a little late for the try outs. "Well, it's nice of you ladies to grace us with your presence. Now please take your seats and let us proceed, without further interruptions if you please." Said a purple hedgehog. The two sat next Knuckles and Shadow.

"Leaving your precious Master Emerald ungaurded, Knuckles?" Knuckles rolled his eyes at the smirking Rouge.

"Like that's going to happen."

"Oh?"

"Tikal just wanted me to have fun for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I see. Though, I don't know if you actually know the meaning of the word." Said Rouge. "You're always guarding that thing, there's no more room for anything else in that small head of yours."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"My point exacticly." Said Rouge. Amy giggled at the quarelling pair. Everyone knew they liked each other and were just in denial.

This though, did not amuse a certain purple hedgehog. "Excuse me, but I'm talking. And as much as it's nice to see healthy fighting between couples, I insist you two to please shut your pie holes."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Shouted the two red with embarassment pair as the rest in the auditorium laughed.

So, then the purple hedgehog continued talking, Rouge and Knuckles were still bickering, Shadow was irritated, Amy giggled still, and the rest of the auditorium was filled with boredome. Then the auditions began, and people went home afterwards. Rouge and Amy walked home, but decided to go shopping at the mall. It was 5 pm and they atill had a few hours left. The mall closed at 9 pm, so they got out with their shopping bags and went home. They got bored, so they went to rent DVD's at blockbuster and came back at 10:30 pm.

Their apartment was on the top floor of an eleven feet high building. They took the elevator rather than the stairs, it was a long way up after all. God bless technology. Inside their apartment, the walls were both pink and purple. The kitchen was nice and simple, the living room had a nice entretainment system and leather sofas. The dining room was next to the living room (the living room was the first thing you see when you enter the door), and had a nice long balcony filled with plants along with a nice view of the sky and the city. There wall like glass windows on the left side of the living room, so they decided to put up curtains on those windows and to only have them open in the day time. Thier rooms were right next to each other near the living room.

They then were watching "The Grudge" and eating popcorn with melted cheese. Amy was getting really sacred at the blood scenes, so it wasn't a suprise for her to jump when the phone rang. This wasn't very amusing to Rouge, since this caused the bowl of popcorn with melted cheese fly and drop on Rouge's head. "No more horror movies for you." Said Rouge as Amy answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Really? I got the part? That's awesome, thank you. Yes, she is but she's bussy. Okay, I will. Yes. Thanks, bye-bye." Amy squealed as she hung up the phone.

"So, You got a part?" Asked Rouge taking the bowl off her head as Amy nodded. "Did I?" Amy nodded again and started jumping up and down in excitement. Rouge gave Amy an amused smile. She knew Amy grew a love for acting over the years, and she was pleased with herself to see Amy happy today.

"And we have to go tomorrow at noon." Said Amy happily.

Rouge smiled."Well, thanks to you, now I have take long shower and sleep with my hair wet."

"Oopps, sorry Rouge." Giggled Amy and sat down the couch.

"Amy, go to your room." Rouge said calmly

"You're not my mom."

"No, but your not watching anymore of that stuff for tonight." Rouge crossed her arms. "Besides, you'll get REALLY jumpy for the rest of the night if you keep watching this junk." Amy just gave Rouge a 'will-not' look.

"Yes, you will." Said Rouge turning away. "And I don't want to catch you still watching that movie, or there'll be hell to pay."

Amy pouted and stucked out her tounge. "Meany."

"For a fifteen year old you sure don't act like it."

"Shut up and go take your shower."

* * *

That's a wrap for chapter one folks. Hope you liked it. 

Blaze: It's over? FINALLY!

PLS: I have the power of the keyboard, and I know how to use is.

Blaze: Oh bite me.

PLS: -types something-

Blaze: -is randomly wearing a pink polka dotted dress- AH!

Anyway, in case your confused...This is set 3 years later after Sonic X, so these are the ages at most of my knowledge:

-Sonic: 18

-Amy: 15

-Rouge: 20

-Knuckles: 19

-Shadow: 53

-Tails: 11

-Cream: 9

-Eggman: 49

-Espio: 19

-Victor: 23

-Chramy: 9

-Sally: 18 (just cause I don't know...WHO CARES! oh wait, I do)

if anyone knows Sally's original age (even if she's not part of Sonic X but Archie comics and an old cartoon series) please tell me. Why? You'll see.

RP: This is much more boring than the original version...

PLS: -kills RP- Wow...I was wondering where you were, I didn't see you in the introduction part of the chapter.

Anyway...Why was Amy upset at the beginning of the chapter? What's up with the play? Will Rouge ever get the cheese off her head? Please review, and find out next time on the exciting chapter 2!

RP and Blaze: It's gonna suck...

PLS: -smacks RP and Blaze- Please prove these idiots wrong!


End file.
